


Tocco d'amore

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotico, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una carezza, lieve e intensa; e il tocco d’amore è riconosciuto e ricambiato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocco d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 18 luglio / 13 agosto 2014  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** VM14  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, erotico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, personaggio originale (Elyn)  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Una carezza, lieve e intensa; e il tocco d’amore è riconosciuto e ricambiato.  
>  **Parole/pagine:** 738 parole, 2 pagine.  
>  **Nota 1:** storia scritta per l’iniziativa “Facciamo finalmente felice Severus” (Club 3F).  
>  (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=49450681>) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8626845>) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.  
>  **Nota 2** : Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Per tutta la vita” (n. 50) e “Nuova vita” (n. 51).  
> 

   
Le fiamme sotto il calderone ardevano con vigore illuminando gli occhi neri del mago con vampate di felicità. Pochi istanti, ancora qualche attento giro del mestolo diretto con sicurezza dalle sue dita sottili, e l'olio sarebbe stato pronto. Si sporse sul paiolo, i fumi caldi ad avvolgergli il volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini: il liquido denso ruotava indolente, ambra dorata che profumava d'amore. Presto sarebbe stato pronto, raffinato e raffreddato a dovere, per essere cosparso con profusione sulla pelle della sua donna, in lente e delicate carezze colme di passione ed erotico desiderio.  
Ma, questa volta, l'olio delicato e profumato, che rendeva morbida ed elastica la pelle, non sarebbe stato _solo_ per Elyn...  
   
*  
   
Le lunghe dita affusolate di Severus percorrevano la pelle della strega disegnando appassionati sentieri d'amore lungo il ventre ed i fianchi; le sue mani di abile pozionista si muovevano con lentezza estenuante, i polpastrelli a baciare con languida intensità ogni millimetro di pelle e l'olio dorato ad irrorarla ammorbidendola.  
Elyn gemette piano, le labbra appena dischiuse nel godimento di quel lento massaggio traboccante di passione trattenuta e di instancabile dedizione; mosse sinuosa il bacino seguendo il tocco intenso del mago, congiungendosi all'abbraccio avvolgente delle sue mani, cercando il piacere di quelle delicate carezze.  
Severus rimirò il sensuale corpo nudo della sua donna che gli si offriva disteso davanti a lui, desiderandolo, pregustandolo, la punta della lingua ad inumidirgli le labbra sottili mentre le sue mani seguivano la linea morbida dei fianchi e scendevano verso l'esterno delle cosce, giù fino alle ginocchia, per poi risalire lente all'interno, verso l’inguine, in un erotico percorso che acuiva il reciproco desiderio, sottolineato dai languidi gemiti di Elyn.  
La pelle della strega era calda sotto il tocco ardente delle sue mani, e il mago si morse piano il labbro inferiore mentre limpide gocce di virile eccitazione dal suo membro scivolavano lente, colme di promesse di piacere, sulla tenera pelle dell'inguine della sua donna, appena irrorata dall'olio ambrato.  
 _Ma non era ancora tempo per cogliere quel bramato frutto..._  
Con leggerezza le sue dita tornarono a risalire lungo il ventre, in languide carezze, raggiungendo infine i seni, turgidi fiori che attendevano i suoi baci appassionati; il mago si chinò su di lei, ben attento a non schiacciarla, goloso solo di suggere il caldo nettare dei capezzoli, di sprofondare con il viso in quella morbida culla che lo attendeva vogliosa.  
Severus si perse in queilunghibaci, mentre le sue mani ancora le accarezzavano il ventre ed i fianchi e tornavano a scendere alla ricerca della sua calda ed umida intimità.  
Il mago si staccò a fatica dalla dolcezza delle labbra amate e rimase per un attimo a rimirare la strega, quasi incantato:  
\- Sei bellissima... - mormorò in un sussurro colmo di ardente desiderio.  
Elyn riaprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, sogno vero e reale mollemente abbandonato tra le sue braccia ad alimentare la felicità che già gli batteva forte nel cuore. Severus rispose a sua volta con un sorriso traboccante di _dolce passione_ e si chinò di nuovo sul ventre della sua donna a sfiorarle la pelle con un languido bacio a fior di labbra, la punta della lingua a lasciare un'intensa scia di desiderio. Poi, con misurata delicatezza, il mago versò altre gocce dorate del prezioso olio che aveva distillato appositamente per la donna che da quasi due anni era entrata nella sua vita riaprendo la porta alla speranza e all'amore. Con la punta delle dita sparse lieve le gocce tiepide, tracciando cerchi concentrici via via più larghi, il tocco d'amore che andava facendosi sempre più lento al lieve aumentare della pressione dei polpastrelli e poi dell'intera mano sulla pelle tesa del ventre.  
Accadde all'improvviso, del tutto inatteso, meravigliosamente inaspettato.  
Un lieve frullio d'ali, delicato ed incerto sotto le sue dita, lasciò il mago senza fiato, le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi neri spalancati, colmi di luminosa felicità. La mano di Elyn si sovrappose leggera sulla sua per guidarla là dove la piccola stava scalciando con entusiasmo. Severus chiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo, concentrato, attendendo il nuovo piccolo, delicato battito d'ali.  
Ma non accadde nulla.  
Con delicatezza il mago riprese ad accarezzare il ventre di sua moglie, aumentando lievemente la pressione della carezza. E la piccola di nuovo rispose, a suo modo. Severus riaprì gli occhi, neri cristalli scintillanti d'amore, e sorrise: sua figlia aveva riconosciuto il suo _tocco d'amore,_ il primo di una serie infinita.  
   
   



End file.
